


Jack, Jill, and the broken levee

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Religious Themes, demon blood metaphors, kinda angsty, prose, prose poetry, righteous man themes, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know me. You never did, and you never will." [...] "If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack, Jill, and the broken levee

Baby, you’re a falsified case of the messiah complex.

Teeth scraping against the wood, arms raised in a world too docile for your own calloused fingers.

Yeah, I wish it had been me, the one to burn my hands into your flesh, but I sit at home wearing skin too thick for my bones and a placebo running through my veins.

So when you’re sitting in your torn off skin, stitched to the front seat of your car, remember that in God’s eyes we were never equals.

What did you see and where do we go from there? I’m filling up my bucket just to even out the weight my choices leave.


End file.
